乌迪尔/技能数据
}} Udyr uses the stance system, with a 1.5 second global cooldown applied to all abilities after switching into a stance. *All of Udyr's abilities have no cast time and do not interrupt his previous orders. *Certain effects of Udyr's abilities will persist for their full duration even if Udyr switches stances. These include: **Tiger Stance's on-hit effect buff **Turtle Stance's absorption shield **Bear Stance's bonus movement speed **Phoenix Stance's AoE damage Abilities |firstdetail = Tiger Stance, when activated, is a self-target ability that grants Udyr bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. He also gains a buff for 5 seconds which is consumed on Udyr's next autoattack, causing the attacked target to take magic damage every half second. Tiger Stance's persistent effect grants Udyr increased attack speed. * While Udyr is blinded, the DoT will not activate. |secondname = Turtle Stance |secondinfo = (Stance) – Activation: Udyr gains a shield that absorbs damage for 5 seconds or until it has absorbed the full amount of damage. Persistent effect: Udyr's attacks cannot crit, but they restore a percentage of his damage as health and mana. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Turtle Stance, when activated, is a self-target ability that grants Udyr an absorption shield for up to 5 seconds. Turtle Stance's persistent effect causes Udyr's critical strike chance to be negated, and his autoattacks to restore health and mana with his autoattacks equal to a percentage of the damage dealt. * healing does not work on structures. Champions, Items and Oddities – The Missing Manual at Leaguecraft.com * healing is equivalent to life steal and procs on the same effects. |thirdname = Bear Stance |thirdinfo = (Stance) – Activation: Udyr gains increased movement speed for a few seconds. Persistent effect: Udyr mauls his enemies with such force that they are stunned for 1 second when they are hit. This effect can only occur once every 6 seconds on the same target. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Bear Stance, when activated, is a self-target ability that grants Udyr increased movement speed for a short duration. Bear Stance's persistent effect grants Udyr an on-hit effect, stunning attacked units for 1 second. This effect can only occur once every 6 seconds on the same target. *While Udyr is blinded, a attack will still stun but it will deal no damage. *Bear Stance cannot stun structures. |ultiname = Phoenix Stance |ultiinfo = (Stance) – Activation: Udyr sends out pulsing waves of fire dealing magic damage each second to nearby enemies for 5 seconds. During this time Udyr's ability power and attack damage are increased. Persistent effect: Every third attack, Udyr engulfs the enemies in front of him in flames, dealing magic damage. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Flame range:' *'Wave radius:' |ultilevel = |ultitype = basic |ultidetail = Phoenix Stance, when activated, is a self-target ability that grants Udyr a buff for 5 seconds, giving him bonus attack damage and ability power, and dealing magic damage each second to nearby enemy units. Phoenix Stance's persistent effect causes Udyr's autoattacks to deal bonus magic damage to enemy units in a cone behind the attacked target on every third hit. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据